The Devil Beasts
The Devil Beasts '''( 悪魔の獣 Akuma no kemono) or also known as '''The Daeva Beasts, were a race of pure blooded demons with unimaginably powerful dark magic power that came from a world that was separate from that of humans. Unlike the Etherious, who were a race of demons artificially created by the Books of Zeref, these creatures are naturally created deep inside the bowls of The Void. Among them, are a series of Devil Beasts known as The Kings '''who are considred to be the most powerful beings in their world, being looked upon as conquerors in '''The Void, although they number in small numbers, they more than make up for in strength. Upon this day, they remain locked away inside a prison in a different dimension plane of existence, one similar to that of the Celestial Spirit World. Their very existence is said to be an abomination to life itself, destroying and killing everything that they deem inferior to them. Description The Devil beast are the undisputed kings of their world, sometimes being able to slightly influence the human world with their magic in the form of dark omens and natural disasters. Most demons in [[Earth Land|'Earth Land']]' '''are merely creations' from Zeref's book, such as '''Deliora and Lullaby, or peaceful creatures like those found on Galuna Island, making it very rare to encounter a pure blood demon anywhere. Pure bloods are able to enter through to the human world by using the combined magic power of all The Devil Beasts, only allowing one demon to go for a strenuous amount of time with the purpose of breaking the lock that seals them in their world. In rare occurrences, the beasts are known to manipulate the minds of other humans, hoping to find someone that can come to their world, since the seal only blocks the way for demons. Ancient scriptures that recount any information in regards to these beasts have either been destroyed or lost in time, waiting to be discovered. In the few scriptures that have been found, they depict humans worshiping them as gods, others illustrate The Devil Beasts showing great reverence toward red-colored Moon called The Blood Moon. Even today, there is no clear indication on the kind of relationship both the beasts and moon share. The Devil Beasts mostly enjoy devouring human flesh, considering them to be a rare delicacy that is rarely found in their world. They pass their time torturing souls and making deals with humans, as well as looking for the missing key that opens the last key to the Devil's Gate. Their unique Ethernano allows them to possess human vessels, but sadly only allows lower class Devil Beasts to leave The Void. The cruelty that they exhibit to other creatures is horrific, seeing them as nothing more than food or a source of entertainment. They especially hate Angel's, viewing them as their polar opposites and absolute worst enemies. Seal and Access It is not known who exactly was capable of sealing the beasts into a different dimension, because the amount of magic power needed would be unimaginable, something that no human could be capable of doing. The Mysterious Figure created a portal to another dimension and threw these beasts inside, locking it behind with a number of powerful seals and locks, leaving a number of "keys" hidden in the human world just in case he needed to open the gate one day. In order for the gate to be safely guarded, the mystery figure also shrouded the gate in between dimensions so that no one would be able to have access to it even if someone had acquired the keys. The location as to where the gate is is also a mystery, only through the use of a one of a kind Gear Watch can one find the location. The gate itself's only purpose is to keep the residents trapped inside along with maintaining any demons on the outside from communicating with the prisoners. Fortunately, this gate has no affect on humans, rendering them the only creatures capable of interacting with the gate and it's defenses. The locks that make up the gate can only be unlocked using a series of keys and artifacts that will break the seals and free the devils from their prison. The number of keys that are needed to completely destroy the restraints are 7. The first two are actual keys, the first embodies goodness, the purity inside people, while the second encompasses malice, the desire to kill one's fellow man. Both represent good and evil found in creation. The next key needed to unlock the third lock is a special lacrima that possesses the magical essence of the Mysterious Figure. The lacrima overpowers the lock and destroys it, thus allowing access to the next four locks. However, holding it with bare hands will slowly destroy the one who clasps onto it. The fourth Key is a demon heart said to have belonged to a demon that served The Devil Beasts loyally. The heart's purpose is to fill a special vial in the lock with demon blood until it shatters, destroying the lock and allowing access to the next lock. The next Key is a skull called "The Lost Sinner," belonging to an unknown human being filled with unique Ethernano particles that serve to dislodge a safety Mechanism inside the lock, thus unlocking it. The form and energy that make up the skull make it unique, rendering it impossible to duplicate or create a forgery to fool the lock. This key is a unique, one of a kind Gear Watch created by the Mysterious Figure for the purpose of not only unlocking the semi-final lock but also serves to find the Devil Gate. The watch, once placed, syncs up with the special gear interface that makes up most of the lock, and unlatches the lock from the gate. The final key is the most difficult one to obtain for the simple reason that it does not reside in the human world but in The Void. The Mysterious Figure feared at the possibility of someone being able to gather all the keys and reaching this point, so as a final contingency, he threw the final key into their world just before the gate closed. It is unknown how the final key looks like or what properties it possesses. The Devil Beasts have surmised that the only way of taking the key back to the human world would be through the use of a human, since they are not bound by the gate's rules. The only problem in regards to this are two: # The Devil Beasts have yet to find the final key, due to the immense size of their world. # No human has survived the trip to The Void without dying upon arrival. Devil Beast Hierarchy In their world, the demons and devils that preside over there follow a chain of command that was established by the Devil Beast God, during the first Age of Darkness. Those at the highest tier are most notably devils and the kings, being blessed with the chance to interact with the human world and interact with it's environment. As the chain of command lowers in the circles, the position, role, and strength of of it's occupants lower in-turn to reflect their importance. First Circle This position is solely reserved for those that serve directly under the Devil Beast god and those tasked with interacting with the human world. Those placed in this circle are considered to be the strongest, most faithful servants to their god and bear enormous responsibility's that The Devil Beast Kings: The kings are tasked with overlooking their world and watching the activity's in the mundane world, ensuring that nothing prevents them from collecting the Devil Gate's keys. Lilith: Although not considered a king in The Void, her duties rival their authority. She is tasked with the special mission of mating with human men in order to conceiving children that are half human and half devil beast in the hopes that one of them could become the destined Child of Darkness, the destined human that would usher in the apocalypse. Knights of Hell: Hell Knights are given the responsibility of being the last line of defense to anything threatening the Devil Beast initiative of raiding the human world. They serve only those that preside over the first circle. Second Circle Third Circle Fourth Circle Fifth Circle Outside the Hierarchy Those who are found outside the order of authority live with a purpose that is absolutely crucial with aiding the devil beast god in unique ways. Some that appear in this special category are bestowed with responsibilities and objectives that far surpass anything that the kings of The Void are charged with, with their importance being so urgent that they could impact the very world itself. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: When the seals of the Devil's Gate are broken, the riders will bring forth the end of the world. The Devil Beast Kings The Void is governed by The Devil Beasts, but are ruled by 13 leaders named The Kings. Each of the kings govern a particular section of The Void, and control a specific ability and nature inside their world. Their magic abilities dwarf any devil or demon found in the human world or created by Zeref, due to them being pure bloods and having spent an inconceivable amount of time in their world, allowing them to build their strength. Rava, The Dark Devil Beast of The Abyss Description Rava is one of the kings that governs an area known as the Abyss in The Void. The Abyss is known to be the darkest, most inhospitable area in The Void, making it nearly impossible for several demons to even live there. He is unimaginably tall, he has blue scales and purple colored muscles around his body. He also sports a set of large wings that are roughly the same size as his body. Power and Role As a king, his role is to watch over his area and slowly flood the human world with dark energy.His main power is his unique ability to interact with darkness,both figuratively and literally, allowing him to corrupt the minds of those he chooses. The main responsibility that he is charged with is controlling the flow of evil Ethernano that slowly seeps through the gate, allowing for it to infect humans, thus allowing communication and surveying for potential candidates. Latha, The Hellfire Devil Beast of The Burning Ocean Description Latha is the King in charge of the managing and maintaining the Burning Ocean '''in The Void. The Burning Ocean is, as the name suggests, is an ocean in The Void that is completely comprised of a malefic, evil, twisted form of fire called '''Hellfire. His appearance is comparable to that of a burning giant with wings, his body is mostly red except some cracks on his body. Power and Role As a king, his responsibility is to make sure that the ocean does not spread out it's border, along with using his magic to feed the anger and hostility inside people, thus fueling the fires of war. His magic allows him to interact with the Hellfire[[Hellfire Flames| Flames]] in The Void, using it to fuel human conflicts in Earth Land. Ramman, The White Lightning Devil Beast of The Valley Description Ramman, as a king of The Void, is charged with guarding the Lightning Valley '''in The Void. The Lightning Valley is a large canyon like terrain that possesses the most ferocious lightning storms in The Void, as they non-stop all the time. His appearance is similar to that of a falcon and man fused together, and the color of his body is mostly white, sporting a set of large wings and black tattoos that stretch from his left arm all the way to his chest. Power and Role As a king, he is responsible for absorbing most the dark lightning strikes that threaten to destroy the terrain in their world as well as fueling violent storms in the human world. His magic, '''Dark Void Lightning, allows him to listen, to communicate with the forces of nature, especially lightning, in order to control all forms of electricity. Dracul, The Cursed Dragon Devil Beast Description Dracul is a king that was once tasked with watching over the Dragon's ravine '''in The Void, but was later imprisoned by his brothers due to his insatiable blood lust over dragon blood. The Dragon Ravine was a place that was populated by demonic dragons, long ago, Dracul was viewed as the king of these dragons until one day, tasting the blood of his fellow kin, drove him on a mad feast that resulted in the complete annihilation of all the dragons, which in turn caused him to transform into a hideous deformed dragon, driven insane with a ferocious appetite for dragon and demon flesh. He possesses multiple eyes, and scales tainted red from all the demonic dragon blood, as well as owning a set of torn wings. Power and Role Before his descent to insanity, Dracul was responsible with maintaining order to his dragon tribe in The Void along with observing the activities of the dragons in the human world. Aglaeca, The Masked Devil Beast of Blood Description '''Aglaeca '''is a king of The Void who is entrusted with purifying and maintaining the '''Lake of Blood '''and watching over the birth of new demons and devils. The Blood Lake was once an empty basin until Aglaeca filled it with his own blood, thus allowing demonic Ethernano and blood to merge in the lake, giving birth to new life. He is extremely tall, possessing an upper torso that appears semi-human and a lower torso that is completely devilish. Throughout his body, he has several demonic faces engraved upon his flesh, along with wearing a mask himself and carrying a staff. Role and Power Being ranked as a king has entitled him with watching over the next generation of demons, and rarely the birth of a devil. He also monitors the movements of the demons and devils that reside in the human world, especially that of the Etherious and their impact on the environment. His magic allows him to create lesser demons from his muscles and blood, along with controlling other creatures with curses and flesh in the form of masks. Damon, The Tyrant Devil Beast of Damnation Description '''Damon is considered to be the cruelest of the 13 kings, priding himself with the job of watching and warding over the Nightmare Asylum. The asylum is used to house demons and other prisoners who have broken the laws of The Void, with Damon being the warden, jailer, and most pleasurably the executioner. He is without a doubt, the tallest king among the 13, bearing green skin and white scales that appear as a set of armor. Role and Power He is not only tasked with watching the Hell Asylum but also keeps a watchful eye on any arrivals that pass through the Devil Gate, such as humans and other curious visitors who were lucky enough to cross into their world alive. His magic allows him to destroy and subjugate any creature that falls against his hand, enslaving them and their spirits until he decides to send them through the Door of Oblivion, a pocket dimension that banishes any soul into a world of undefinable suffering. Shepho, The Stone Devil Beast of The Desert Description Shepho 'is one of the the hailed kings of The Void, appointed with preserving the '''Devil's Desert '''and preventing anyone from entering. The Devil's Desert is considered to be one of the largest areas in The Void, riddled with constant sandstorms that can tear flesh from bone and scorching hot sand that could burn through iron and armor. At the center of the desert lies an obelisk that recounts the ancient history of this area and several aspects of Shepho himself. Role and Power Being a king of The Void, he is responsible with not only watching his desert but also monitoring the any changes of the earth located both in their world and 'Earth Land. His magic blesses him the ability to control and change all aspects of earth, rock, and metals, infusing them with his malignant Ethernano in order to create mountains, split the earth to form canyons, creating crystals from sand, changing rock to gold or iron, and going so far as even being able to create a small moon. Athanasios, The Devil Beast of Death Description Said to be one of the oldest kings, Athanasios shadows the Mausoleum of The Fallen, a place where all the dead are buried, considered to be the only holy land located in The Void. No one in The Void, except for The Devil Beasts, are allowed inside the mausoleum, for it not only contains the remains of fallen comrades but a temple made out for an unknown deity. Role and Power Not only is he the guardian of the mausoleum, but he is also the one in charge of using his magic to spreading disease and fathom in Earth Land. He possesses the ability to channel the powers of death in all forms, from curses to death omens. Baal, The Devil Man Beast of Treachery Description Baal, '''also known as The Judge of Hell, is by chance the most unique king among the 13 rulers of The Void, since he is the only one that maintains the form of a man rather than a beast. As a king, he has tasked himself with being the judge of the '''Hell Courts, the only place were souls are judged based upon on their sins. Baal is a human looking devil that wears ceremonial-type attire lined with the finest silk threads found only in their world, as well as having half a skull at his lower chest. Bloodcurdlingly enough, a strange face with an agonizing look is embedded at the center of his chest, it is unknown as to why it's there and what it is capable of doing. The residents of The Void have speculated that the strange face is a some type of ability that or power that when unleashed, could threaten the world. Role and Power He is the only one that has a talkative personality, being more intrigued in the affairs of man rather than that of the demons in The Void, as such, he and the rest of the kings decided that he would not only serve as judge of The Void but also be the Deal Maker, the Devil Beast in charge of making deals with humans in the human world and holding unto the contracts. Unlike the rest of the Devil Beasts, his magic abilities are unknown, due to the many mysteries that surrounding him. Harbonah, The Wind Devil Beast of War Description Harbonah '''is a devil ranked with the title of king in The Void, tasked with watching over the and training the demonic army and guarding the '''Sky Temple. Among his brothers, he is the most gifted in battle, being decided that he should mentor demons in dark magic as well as being the sworn guardian of the temple in the sky, housing all the knowledge and magic spells accumulated by the Devil Beasts over the course of time. Harbonah is extremely large, hovering through the air most of the time. His body has is mostly yellow, with small black sections on his body. Role and Power Aside from from being a mentor and guardian, he is responsible for using his magic to create violent storms and hurricanes in the human world. Choilleich, The Chaotic Devil Beast of The Forest Description Choilleich, just like his brother Athanasios, is one of the elder kings of The Void in charge of renewing and nurturing The Archfiend's Forest. The forest has the highest concentration of plant life in The Void, as well as the largest diversity of animals and beasts. The forest itself is bit a simple ruse used to safeguard an ancient relic known as The Box of Pandora, the source of chaotic evil in their world. Role and Power While ensuring that the Archfiend's Forest remains healthy and the defending of The Box of Pandora, his main job is to discharge his Ethernano through the Devil's Gate in order to spread chaotic evil and discord in the human world. Tohopka, The Weapon Master Devil Beast of Magma Description Tohopka '''is a king among his brothers in The Void, in charge of using the the '''Sinner's Volcanica, an enormous volcano with dangerous magma vents used in order to create weapons, and watching over his territory The Volcanic Badlands. He is without a doubt the biggest king among the thirteen, easily being able to step on mountains and volcanoes without even noticing. He is gray skinned, and is always wearing armor and weapons crafted from the Sinner's Volcanica. Role and Power Aside from watching over his territory, he uses his magic in order to create natural disasters such as volcanic eruptions to destroy civilizations. Jokull, The Frozen Devil Beast of Ice Hell Description Jokull '''is a king in The Void tasked with living in the frozen land of '''Ice Hell. As the name suggest, Ice Hell '''is the coldest area located in their world, making it inhospitable to anyone except for the kings and '''Jokull. He is considered to be the smallest of the kings, but by no chance does this make him any less dangerous. He appearance is very similar to that of a human, with his skin being blue and grey. Some consider him to be the most serious king among his brothers, never giving willing to take the chance for failure to occur. Role and Power Unlike the rest of the kings, where each chose what they wanted to do and what area they desired to rule, he was given the specific task of living in Ice Hell, to which he happily accepted, filling the entire area with his magic in order to make the place even colder, and infusing the very ice with his unique Ethernano with the purpose with making them unbreakable. Avidor, Devil Beast God of The Blood Moon Description The Devil Beast God was said to have created the 13 devil beasts from his flesh, bringing his children to the human world during the first Age of Darkness until being sealed away by the Mysterious Figure. While in The Void, Devamatar takes the form of the Blood Moon, waiting to be awaken when the Devil's Gate opens. A prophecy says that when he touches the land that men dwell, the end Role and Power His role as the father of the kings is quite limited, due to him being in a dormant state. As the Blood Moon, his Ethernano takes on the form of red moonlight, showering every demon with his magic powers, the kings however, receive even more magic energy. He is responsibility is to usher in and rule over the Age of Darkness a god. Deal with the Devil It is not uncommon for humans to make deals with demons, and rarely with devils. These deals are commonly known as the Faustian Bargain, a spell exclusive only to the Devil Beasts. These deals allowed them to grant whatever wishes their human customers desired in return for their souls or personal favors. For more information,go to: Faustian Bargain. The Chosen Avatars In very rare occurrences, there are times when demons and devils are willing to teach their magic to humans that they've come to trust will aid their mission. They are known as Avatars, human beings capable of wielding magic known as Devil Beast Magic, Trivia Category:Race Category:ComicMaster619